I Will Take Away Your Pain
by Kovy- Closet Romantic
Summary: Jasper finds his young mutant mate in a small town school and helps her in anyway he can. They separate when Jasper and family have to leave and Victor Creed takes Hannah to show her the ropes of her kind, to meet again years later. Will Jasper even recognize his timid little mate in the woman she becomes? Rating may go up in the very far future.


Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight or X-Men. I do, however, own this little plot bunny c:

A/N: In this fanfiction Alice and Edwrd are mates. This is labeled romance, but it won't be romance for awhile. It will be friendship, because at the moment my OC is only like 11. So yeah, no. Anyway, I hope you enjoys!

Jasper felt it the minute he walked into the school. The overwhelming feeling of pain, sadness, betrayal, and overall utter depression. It was stifling. Who be in so much pain that it was suffocating him. Edward noticed something was wrong, but refrained from entering Jasper's mind without permission.

"What is it Jasper?" This caught the attention of the other three as well. Jasper tapped his temple, giving his brother permission to enter his mind. Edward could feel it too as he entered Jasper's thoughts. Alice glanced between the two in worry.

"Edward? What is it? What's wrong with Jasper?" Edward looked at the three that remained out of the loop.

"There is someone here in a lot of emotional pain. Possibly even physical pain. It's nearly suffocating Jasper." Rosalie didn't look too concerned.

"There's nothing we can do about it. Not without outing ourselves." Jasper glared at her.

"If that's what it takes, then we do it. No one should feel this! We find whoever it is. Today!" Jasper hissed out before walking away. The rest of them shared a concerned look before following him to the office.

Jasper knew the one in pain wasn't a highschooler. He felt it more from the middle school classrooms. He looked around, trying to pinpoint where the person was. He finally saw her sitting alone a table in the back. He decided to make that their table, and help the girl. She was a small child. And she smelled malnourished. And slightly different from other humans. More like an animal in fact. He walked over to the table and looked at her. "Mind if I sit down?" The girl looked up, fear crossing her face for a second before a blank mask took its place. She shrugged and put her head back down. It had only taken Jasper a second to memorize what she looked like. And to know exactly who she was. One word crossed his mind. Mate. She had light brown hair and green eyes. Her eyes were dulled by all her negative emotions. After a second her head shot up and she stared at him with a confused expression. Which made Jasper wonder. Did she know? Then she shook her head and laid it back down. His siblings soon joined them, gaining no reaction from the girl. That was until her head shot up once again and her eyes landed on Edward. He held his head in pain, dropping it to the table. The girl was giving him a death glare.

"If you know what's good for you, you won't try to enter my head again telepath." She said in a low hiss before looking at Jasper one last time, then getting up to walk away. They were stunned. Edward looked at his brother.

"Only you Jasper. Only you would have a mate that can push me out." Rosalie spoke next.

"Jasper, please tell me that is not the person we were looking for." Jasper just looked at the table. "But she's just a child! How can a child be in that much pain?" She looked horrified. Then Emmet joined in

"And did you guys smell that? She smelled like an animal. Kinda like a wolf actually, but not like a shifter." They all pondered this through the rest of their classes.

Hannah walked home alone like she always did. She prolonged it as much as possible. It was only time she could enjoy herself. Before she had to return to the hell hole she supposed to call home. What she was thinking about was the strange high school students that decided to sit with her. There was the telepath who had tried to get into her head but she had dealt with his kind before. Then there was the first guy that had sat down. He was really cute. And something about him set off butterflies in her stomach. And just looking at him made her feel safe. It was really weird. The other three just seemed to being following along for the moment. She knew they were different. She could smell it. Their scent was a strange sweet fragrance. With a couple of them, too sweet. But she was nearing home now. She would see them tomorrow.


End file.
